


Marodo's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [4]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass Play, Come Eating, Come Shot, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Pre-Cum, Public Masturbation, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Marodo thought he was being discreet, but Kibi notices and wants to play a game.





	Marodo's Golden Hour

2017-05-01  
10.00 PM  
Marodo

I was pretty sure the rest of the team had fallen asleep, except Ebumi who had fucked off somewhere.

I was trying to keep quiet so I’d hear if anyone woke while I was jerking. There was steady breathing and some snoring coming from the futons around me.

‘Hey, Marodo.’

The voice came from near my head. I craned my neck back to see Kibi on his futon doing likewise.

He smiled and asked, ‘You jacking?’

‘Uh-huh,’ I could hardly deny it.

‘Awesome,’ he whispered and shuffled up to rest his head on the hall floor. He winked, ‘Me too.’

I wasn’t sure what to say, so let out a nervous chuckle.

Kibi beckoned with a finger and I complied, copying his shuffling movement until our foreheads were touching. With me close, Kibi muttered, ‘Don’t laugh,’ forcing a hurt expression that didn’t fool me.

‘Mhmm,’ I nodded, which actually kinda hurt against Kibi’s head and the hard floor.

And then we stared into each other’s eyes while jacking.

It was unfamiliar but not uncomfortable.

I could feel the rhythmic vibration of Kibi’s head from the motion of his strokes. His breath blew onto my face. His eyes slowly shut.

Kibi languidly opened them again, cocking his head to the side and sticking his tongue out as the eyelids revealed he had crossed his eyes.

It was stupid, I know. But it was unexpected. I snorted out a laugh.

Kibi stopped jerking. ‘Hey, what did I say?’ he whispered, placing a finger on my lips, ‘shhh’. He let his finger drag my bottom lip down. I tasted sweat and let my tongue touch Kibi’s digit. There was another, subtler taste.

That’s when I realized Kibi was using the hand he’d been masturbating with. So that was his plan, huh? Well, two could play that game.

He returned his hand to his dick and continued jerking. I licked my lips and let out a pleasurable moan. I kept it going, making the sound get louder and higher pitched, right into Kibi’s face.

Next to me, Takebe stirred at the noise, which caused Kibi to laugh mischievously.

I put my finger to the tip of my dick, a stringy glob of pre-cum sticking to it. ‘Hey, Kibi,’ I mumbled.

He paused and said, ‘Yeah?’

As he opened his mouth to speak, I stuck my finger in his mouth. I felt his tongue curl around it, licking the pre-cum off.

When I took my finger out, Kibi had a determined look on his face; he was intent on making me laugh to win the next round.

He altered his position slightly, but I couldn’t see what he was doing with his hands.

I think it was a distraction, cos suddenly his tongue was licking my cheek. I laughed with the wet shock.

‘Open up,’ Kibi ordered.

I opened my mouth and shut my eyes tight, waiting for the surprise forfeit.

I felt a finger enter my mouth, and tentatively put my tongue to it. The taste was a strange coppery, salty tang. I couldn’t work out what it might be.

‘What was that?’ I asked when Kibi removed his finger.

To answer, Kibi rose onto all fours with his exposed ass facing me, his balls dangling near my face. He moved his hand back and slid the finger into his asshole.

‘Hah! I’ve never tasted ass before,’ I exclaimed.

He stopped fingering his butt and asked, ‘Was that a laugh?’ He settled back into position with his head against mine and continued jerking while he thought of his next move. I hoped he wouldn’t take too long because I was nearing orgasm.

Kibi held my chin and led with it to bring our lips together. We kissed. It was kinda messy with both of us still jerking; our lips kept smacking against each other. I felt Kibi’s tongue slide into my mouth. I immediately came, squirting to my chest.

Kibi pulled away. ‘Your cum-face is incredible!’ he giggled.

I looked at him suspiciously, pretty sure he was only laughing so he could receive another forfeit.

I was happy to oblige. I scooped the cum off my body and shoved my hand into Kibi’s mouth. He lapped it up, furling his tongue between my fingers.

I felt him tense as he came.

I took my hand out of his mouth, wiping the wetness on his cheek while we locked eyes, our breathing returning to normal. Kibi was grinning.

‘What is it?’ I asked.

‘Nothing. I just really enjoyed our game,’ he said, playing his fingers through the cum on his abs.

‘Me too,’ I whispered, ‘can’t wait to play again.’

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/166407806208/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-4-nsfw)  
> 


End file.
